Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose
Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose is User:DA BOSS33's what if death battle. It features Percy Jackson from Heroes of Olympus and a franchise of the same name and Ruby Rose from the RWBY series. Description Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus vs. RWBY! Which young monster slayer will make it out alive? Introduction Wiz: When the world is invaded by beast of unknown origin, who are you going to call? Boomstick: Not the Ghostbusters, these two. While they may look young, these two can kick some serious ass. Wiz: Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, Boomstick: and Ruby Rose, leader of the team RWBY. His Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Percy Jackson (*Cues Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters: Thalia's Story*) Wiz: To anyone walking in the streets of New York City, be mindful of who is among you in the crowd, because they might just be an Olympian god. Boomstick: Yeah, so in this world, the Greek gods are living in Ney York, and since their ancient times, they eventually come down from the clouds and.... Grover: Hook up? Boomstick: Yeah, they would hook up with humans. The Olympian and human would then have a child called a half-blood or demigod and one of them is Percy Jackson. Wiz: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, yes that's his real name, is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas and one of the first three gods aka, the Big Three. But Percy would never live the usual life. Boomstick: Yeah, see, after World War 2, The Big Three vowed to never have anymore demigod children, because according to prophecy, the first child to turn 16 would have the chose to ever save the gods or destroy them. So it was a matter before couldn't hold it anymore. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Poseidon didn't break the vow. Boomstick: Then how the hell did.... Wiz: No, Poseidon wasn't the first to break, it was Zeus. But then Zeus' child, Thalia, died at the hands of monsters. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Moving on, after Poseidon left Percy when he was 6 months old to attend to duties in Olympus, Percy's mother married 'Smelly Gabe' as Percy describes him. After expelled from 5 different schools for many different reasons, he eventually found in at Yancy Academy and found a friend in Grover Underwood and his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, who gave him a pen. Boomstick: Teacher's pet. Wiz: One day during a field trip to the museum, Percy was attacked by Mrs. Dodds, his maths teacher, who just so happened to be a fury. After uncapping the pen Mr. Brunner gave, to his surprise, turned into a 3 foot-celestial bronze sword. Boomstick: Where can I get one of those? I could just go into a stationary store and buy one? That f**king sweet. Wiz: Anyway, after Percy accidently vaporizing the fury, Mr. Brunner ordered Grover to get Percy's mother and take Percy to a camp. However, on the way there, the three were attacked by the Minotaur, revealing Grover to be a Satyr; half human, half goat. They were chased until they found Camp Half-Blood. Boomstick: However, only Percy and Grover made it, as Percy's mother was vaporized by the Minotaur. And that was before Percy ripped off one of the beast's horns and then killed it using said horn. Damn, talk about coming right back at you. Wiz: As it turns out, Hades, the god of the dead, sent the Minotaur to abduct her to bargain with Percy. See, up top Mount Olympus, Zeus' Master Bolt was stolen from him and accused Percy of stealing it. And now, every monster thinks he has the bolt. Zeus: He must return to me, in fourteen days, by midnight, at the end of the Summer Solicits, or there will be war! Boomstick: At Camp Half-Blood, Percy discovered his godly heritage and found Mr. Brunner, who was actually a centaur named Chiron. So, is everyone's old teacher really half horse? Wiz: No. Anyway, during his short time at Camp Half-Blood, Percy mastered sword-fighting and discovered his control over water itself. Though, after learning of his mother still alive, he set off with Grover and Annabeth Chase, a new friend and daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Boomstick: However, he needs the right tools for the job. His sword, Riptide or A..n..a..k..l..u..s Wiz: Anaklusmos. Boomstick: I had it! Anyway, the thing it totally know how to pronounce, is Percy's main go-to weapon in combat. It may look like a normal pen, but take off the cap and becomes a 3-foot celestial bronze sword. Though it can't harm any humans, it's the perfect weapon for laying waste to any supernatural entity. He also has winged shoes, given to him by his friend slash future enemy, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, the god of thieves, which allow him to fly, though if one of the wings gets cut off, then it's down to the ground for him. Wiz: After rescuing his mother, returning the bolt, discovering Luke was the Lightning Thief and completing another quest the following year, Percy is now equipped with a shield given to him by his half-brother, Tyson, which poses as a watch until it transforms into a metal shield and can take pictures, for some reason. Multivitamins, given to him by Hermes, make the eater immune to any attack while the Thermos of Winds acts as a jump boost. Boomstick: He also has magical pearls; when smashed, the breaker is brought to the water immediately. After completed three more quests, Percy also received a Stygian Iron whistle, which can summon Mrs. O' Leary, a hellhound, not a poodle, to aid him. He also has Chameleon Armor, which blends the wearer into it's surroundings, though it can only work from a distance. He also has javelins which come with a grappling hook and an explosive setting. Wiz: As a demi-god, Percy possess extreme ADHD, which alerts him of when his opponent will strike though muscle movement. As a son of Poseidon, he can control water and upon contact, will increase his stats and heal him of any wounds. Boomstick: But that's not all. Percy can actually create water out his own power, allowing him stir up hurricanes, though this will tax him a bit energy every time he does. His other abilities include breathing underwater, can soft his fall with water, can create solid objects out of water, can walk on water, can easily navigate sea on boats and can speak telepathically with marine animals. Holy crap, that's a lot of abilities. Wiz: That's only half of it. Percy can create various types of storms, ranging from hurricanes to typhoons, then allowing electricity to be created when his increase in power. He can also generate earthquakes, create volcanic eruptions, control frozen water or ice, resist large amounts of heat and manipulate poisons. Boomstick: See what happens when make babies with one of The Big Three, judging by all the ridiculous things Percy has done. He's kept up with beings as powerful as him or maybe lots more, held his in a fight against Ares, the god of war, managed to survive the Sea of Monsters and Tarturas; basically Hell, survived beatings from titan lords such as Kronos, the lead titan, survived an explosion that took out an entire forge, managed to hold up the sky and eventually defeated the titan lord, Kronos, finally saving Olympus and ending the titan nightmare. Oh, then later in his life, Percy teamed up with six other demi-gods to take down the Gaia, the giant of the earth itself. Wish my dad was an Olympian, that be f**king sweet. Wiz: Percy is referred to as the most powerful demi-god on the planet, but he is not unstoppable. Some of his powers are limited, his archery skills are crap and can be overwhelmed by someone with on pair fighting skills and experience, but if theirs anything take him down, it's his own nobility. Athena stated 'To save a friend, you will sacrifice the world', so should he rush into battle to save a loved one, his own life could be at risk. Boomstick: I'm going to disagree with Athena, just please don't turn me into anything else, O.K.?. Percy: I've got an idea. Black Jack: Oh, I hate your ideas. Ruby Rose (*Cues RWBY Volume 2: All our days*) Wiz: Remnant, a land overrun by vicious beasts called Grimm, entire city gone to waste and every weapon.. Boomstick: Is also a gun. Wiz, we already did this line in Yang vs. Tifa, can you find a better line next. Wiz: Sorry. Anyway, among the Grimm and innocent people, the only protection in Remnant are the Huntsmen and Huntresses, and force of highly trained warriors. Boomstick: Where do you get the right become a badass? AT F**KING HIGH SCHOOL. That be the best place to learn. Anyway, in training, there lies a specific huntress and her name is Ruby Rose. Wiz: From young age, Ruby's life turned bad when her mother went missing. Shortly afterwards, her older sister, Yang, brought Ruby in a wagon to a abandoned building where they would search for clues on where Ruby's mother went, only to find a pack of Grimm instead. Boomstick: They were then saved by their uncle, Qrow, and so this event had a big motivation on Ruby to become a huntress. At Signal Academy, Ruby forged her weapon and was trained by Qrow in the ways of combat with the weapon. Ruby was then accepted into Beacon, fit right in and soon found herself the leader of the color-coordinated team, RWBY. Because that's STILL not confusing at all. Ruby: Good morning, team RWBY. Wiz: However, Ruby would not become a legendary fighter with her weapon, the Crescent Rose. In combat, the Crescent Rose is a giant, sharp psyche, capable of cutting down giant trees in one swing. Boomstick: The Crescent Rose also features a built-in sniper rifle, which causes large amounts of recoil when fired, but can soft a fall from several stories and Ruby can use the recoil to augment the speed and force of her strikes. It also has two types of ammunition, one basic bullets, and there's are a speed and power boost. Wiz: Additionally, like other Huntresses, Ruby manifest her soul as a Aura, which can deflect powerful attacks and regenerate minor injuries. Also worth mentioning, Ruby agility and endurance are beyond that of the average human. She jump several stories without her weapon's recoil and run long distances without showing signs of fatigue. Boomstick: But when she get serious, she'll activate her semblance, which can let her run so fast, it looks she as well be teleporting, and run so fast she can create hurricanes by run in circles and also leaves roses wherever she's going. But not only she sometimes have no control over it, but Ruby can only activate this power when she's concentrating. But the feats she achieved are more then enough to make up for it. Wiz: She taken down a pack of Grimm and defeated henchman with no injury, won 11 battles on her own or with people backing her up and despite being two years younger then the average initiation student, she was let for show so much, which Ozpin hadn't seen since Qrow. Boomstick: However, despite her skill, she not perfect. Remember when Wiz said she's two years younger then the average student thing? Well, this renders her with less natural strength then her teammates, as well that she's rather impulsive. Don't believe me? How about the time she attempted to stop a robbery on her own with little knowledge of collateral damage or self harm. Wiz: Even though she's expert with a psyche, her hand-to-hand combat skills are lacking, without her psyche, she can't hold her own against two White Fang soldiers and was knocked out quickly. Boomstick: Even with her flaws and feats opposing each other, she still has more then meets the eye. After watching her friend, Pyrrha murdered in front of her, she accidently unleashed an unknown power, freezing a Grimm dragon in place. It was revealed that there was a legend of warriors with silver eyes that had power so absurd even the Grimm feared them, though Ruby doesn't remember how she did it. Bummer. Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! DEATH BATTLE Location: Middle of forest, Unknown Land Ruby Rose was walking along the path in the middle of the forest when she heard a sword clash and a monster cry out pain and turns in the direction of where the sound were coming from. Ruby: What's going on over there? The camera moves over to the Grimm as they are battling Percy as he cuts through them. Percy: What are these things? Percy cuts though 3 more Grimm before he turns to face the last one, only for the Grimm to be shot in the head by Ruby. Percy is unaware of the shooter and spots a pond of water next to him and puts his hand in the water, which his cuts from the Grimm are healed, but Ruby sees this. Ruby: He can heal by touching water? But what's he doing out here? Ruby gets out from behind the bushes and approaches Percy. At the time, Percy gets up from the pond and begins to walk away, only to see Ruby. He is about to ask her what she is doing, but sees the Crescent Rose and recalls the shooting from earlier. Percy: Were you the one who shot that..thing? Ruby: Yes, but what are doing out here killing Grimm? Percy: Grimm? Never heard of them. Ruby: What's the sword for then? Percy: Look, I appreciate your help, but I need to leave. That fighting with 'Grimm' was a chance encounter. Percy starts walking off and passes Ruby, but she turns around and follows him. Ruby: Are you a Huntsmen? Percy: Again, I've never heard of them. Ruby: Well, if not a Huntsmen... (*Cues RWBY Volume 2: Caffeine*) Ruby readies the Crescent Rose and gets into her stance. Ruby: Then I have to bring you in. Percy stops walking and turns around to face Ruby, readies Riptide and gets into his stance. Percy: Sorry about this. FIGHT! Both fighters run at each other and swing their blades, colliding with the others. Percy backs away and slashes at Ruby, which she avoids and their begin slashing at each other, blocking and attacking with every strike. Percy swings and hits Ruby, only to have no effect. Ruby slashes Percy six times, leaving cuts on him as he falls after the sixth strike. Percy gets up and puts Riptide away, knowing that it won't effect Ruby. Percy: (To himself) Must be some way I can win this without Riptide. Ruby points the Crescent Rose's gun at Percy. Percy notices and runs as Ruby fires the gun at Percy, but Percy avoids the bullets and equips the wristwatch shield. Percy begins to charge at Ruby, but Ruby leaps over him and aims the Crescent Rose, however Percy takes notice and turns around stops the bullet from hitting him. Ruby lands on the ground only to e bashed by Percy's shield. Ruby: Ouch. Alright, let's fight fast. Ruby activates her semblance and starts running around Percy. Confused, Percy attempts to hit Ruby, but is taken of his feet when a hurricanes is forming around him. Ruby stops running and fires the gun at Percy, hitting him in arm. Percy as he falls to the ground and lands in the pond from earlier. (Music stops) Ruby: Sorry, but you need to come with me. (*Cues RWBY Volume 1: This Will Be The Day) Ruby attempts to grab Percy, but she is splashed by the pond water, which catches her of-guard, as she stumbles backwards. She gets water off her face, only to remain in awe when she sees the water being controlled by Percy. Percy: Sorry, not going to happen. Percy makes a giant fist out of the water and charges it at Ruby, who snaps out of awe and cuts the fist in half, only for it to reform behind her and punch her in the back and then flicks her over to Percy, who grabs his shield and then rams it into Ruby, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Ruby then changes ammo and puts in the marked magazine bullets and begins to fire, only to see Percy puts on the Chameleon Armor and turned invisible. Ruby: What the? Where did he go? Ruby is then suddenly picked up by the water hand and thrown to the ground. Ruby then gets up and then slashes the water into bits. Still unable to find Percy, she starts running around in a large circle. Percy: This again? Not happening. Percy starts to concentrate as Ruby begins to make another hurricane, only for her to trip over the ground. She gets up in time to notice for a small earthquake near her. Ruby turns to run away from the earthquake, only to spot Percy sneaking up behind her. Percy: Oh, crap. (*Music stops*) Ruby leaps at Percy and stabs him in the leg. Percy falls down in pain as Ruby is about to land the killing blow, but Percy grabs one of the pearls and crushes it, leaving Ruby swinging the Crescent Rose at the ground. Ruby gets up, confused. Ruby: What the? Where did he go? (*Cues Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters: Wave Conjuring*) The camera zooms in on Percy as he is being healed by water near the top of a waterfall. When he is fully healed, Percy gets up and starts concentrating. Percy: My turn. The camera cuts back to Ruby as she is looking for Percy when she fells as if she was being pulled, she turns around and notices a hurricane. Ruby starts to run from the hurricane and successfully runs away just as electricity is made in the hurricane. Percy then breaks focus and the hurricane dissipates. He then gets the Stygian Iron whistle and blows it. Ruby then stops running, looks around for where the sound was coming from and runs in that direction. Ruby stops when he sees Percy at the waterfall and charges at him, only to be tackled by Mrs. O' Leary, the hellhound. Percy: Good girl, Mrs. O' Leary. Ruby: Where did you get this as a pet? Ruby throws Mrs. O' Leary off her at fires the marked magazines at Percy, to which he dodges until grabs his shield and deflects the rest. Ruby leaps at Percy but Percy uses the Thermos of Wind and is launched in the air. The two then counter each others strikes until Mrs. O' Leary tackles Ruby again. Ruby then shoves her off the cliff. Percy: Mrs. O' Leary! Ruby comes up from behind a distracted Percy and slashes at his back then kicks him off the edge, but Percy throws a javelin and with the grappling hook setting and rises back up to the top of the cliff and rams Ruby with his shield. Ruby slashes at Percy's stomach and cuts the front, but heals. Ruby: How is this happening? Percy throws another javelin that misses Ruby, but blows up and Ruby is sent flying down the cliff, but Ruby stabs Percy in the foot at drags him down as well. Percy is showered by falling water and the blade is taken out of Percy's foot. Percy uses the water to slow his fall while Ruby uses the Crescent Rose's recoil to slow hers. The two begin clashing blades until Ruby manages to knock Percy's shield out of his hand and then swings a downward at Percy, knocking him out of the water and falling down the cliff. (*Music stops*) Original Ending= Later, Ruby lands in the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, but does not find Percy body anywhere. Ruby: Where did he go? (*Cues Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Victory*) Suddenly, the water around her shifts as Percy rises from the lake. Ruby aims the Crescent Rose, but Percy submerges her in water before she can shoot. Percy makes a ball of water with Ruby in it and shakes it around, with Ruby trying to escape and catch her breath. Percy then breaks the ball and water is flown everywhere. Ruby, drenched and exhausted, rises off the ground, trying to catch her breath, attempts to grab the Crescent Rose, only to find it stuck in the ground 35 feet away. Percy then focuses and the water changes into a trident. Percy: Don't mess with a son of Poseidon. Percy then throws the trident, with the middle point impaling Ruby through the neck and sends her flying into a nearby ocean. Percy then finds Mrs. O' Leary on the ground in pain. Percy: Alright, girl. Let's get you some help. KO! Percy carries Mrs. O' Leary back to Camp Half-Blood while Ruby's corpse slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea. |-| Alternate Ending= Ruby lands on the ground near the lake and spots Percy lying on the ground with lots of broken bones. Percy then spots the lake and attempts to use it, but Ruby slices Percy's hand off. Ruby: You should've listened to me. Ruby rises the Crescent Rose for the killing blow. Percy: (Silently) Sorry, Annabeth. Ruby swings the Crescent Rose and stabs Percy in the throat. Ruby pulls the Crescent Rose out of Percy and walks runs away as Percy quickly dies of his wounds. KO! Ruby hurries back to Beacon and meets up with team RWBY while Percy's soul now rests in Elysium. Results Boomstick: Bullseye. Wiz: This fight was very close. Ruby did held the speed and agility advantage, but Percy trumps her in every other category. His strength and durability far outclasses anything Ruby has ever done. Boomstick: Yes, while Percy's Riptide was clearly no match for the Crescent Rose, his other inventory allowed a strategic and open field advantage. Ruby does have that whole silver-eyed power thing, but even if she could use it, Percy has already fought beings like that and even more powerful. And before you start raging on how Ruby would be fast enough to overwhelm Percy's ADHD, just listen here for a second. During his third quest, Percy dodged close-ranged gun fire from undead skeleton police. ''' Wiz: Considering bullets travel 2,500 feet per second, for a person twice that of the fastest Olympic sprinters would require 0.20 seconds to react to while standing 500 feet away, this means Percy would have had to dodged the bullets in 0.004 seconds, meaning he was capable of well means keeping up with Ruby's speed. Not to mention that Percy is actually a properly trained hero, keep in mind, while Ruby was still educating at Beacon Academy. But Ruby wasn't helpless, her weapon and greater speed did hold the advantage at the beginning of the fight, but unfortunately for the leader of team RWBY, with all of Percy other kinetic powers and extreme ADHD, all she could do was delay the inevitable. '''Boomstick: I don't about you, but I think Ruby just got the sinking feeling. Wiz: The winner is Percy Jackson. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Two men that use their mainly uses their fists as weapons BALROG VS JAX BRIGGS! Who's your favorite? Percy Jackson Ruby Rose Who do you think will win? Percy Jackson Ruby Rose What do you prefer more? Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus RWBY Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles